Fate, Death, Joy, Pain, And Sorrow
by MoonFairy
Summary: Jubilee is confronted by Fate, and is about to finish her Destiny.
1. Angel Flight

Jubilee looked out the window of the coffee shop, thinking how ironic life could be. Her mood was dark, gloomy, unlike the bright cheerful sky outside. She wished she had Storm's power; the sky would be so dark you couldn't even see.  
  
Another irony was her name, Jubilation, which literally means Celebration. What did she have to celebrate? Orphaned at a young age, finding her parents bodies, throats cut out. She blinked, but no tears came. Her heart had become ice, as if Bobby had frozen it.  
  
Living in juvie, then from foster home to foster home, most of the time being beaten because she was a "freak". Her last home, the man who had taken her in tried to rape her, that's when she ran. She lived by stealing, moving from mall to mall; she learned to only trust herself.  
  
Then when she saw the X-Women, something had compelled her to fallow them through the portal; something she soon found out was Fate.  
  
Then after helping Logan, and becoming his "family", the first person she had trusted in years.  
  
Then after working with him, trusting him, he shoved her into the closet, not remembering her. Or her birthdays, or her first date, her heart breaks, her nothing. Everything was Jean, or Kitty, or some unnamed woman half way around the world. She had gotten used to it, but it still hurt.  
  
Jubilee leaned on her elbows, remembering of being packed and shipped off to the Massachusetts school. Then Mondo turning on them, being kidnapped by Bastion, rescued by Magneto, meeting back up with the others in Florida, her room being destroyed, Ev's death, and the disbandment of GenX. Then a year later, she left her old life behind forever, never wanting to see them again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Happy Birthday darlin'." Wolverine clapped her on the back, and the X-Men and GenX members looked relieved that he had actually showed up.  
  
Everyone was mingling on the back yard of the X-Men mansion, everyone was relaxed, but tension hung through the air.  
  
//I am actually surprised he'd remember// Emma Frost said telepathically to Charles Xavier, and both telepaths couldn't help but nod, Logan wasn't going to get off easy for all the important days he had missed in Jubilee's life.  
  
//Your right//  
  
Both telepaths mouths fell open, and Jubilee smirked at them. No one had noticed how powerful, or how well developed her powers had become.  
  
"Hey Wolvie lets play a game." Jubilee said to the man next to her.  
  
"Sure darlin." Only Emma Frost noticed the gleam in her pupil's eyes, it was a gleam she herself had gotten when she was going on a manhunt with her executives.  
  
"Guess how old I am."  
  
Wolverine laughed, "Well darlin your 15."  
  
Jubilees smile didn't even falter, and everyone but the unsuspecting Logan felt their stomach drop out. Her eyes seemed to go catlike, taking a small glow, becoming more menacing.  
  
"What happened to me during Operation: Zero Tolerance?"  
  
"You were with the other students hiding in Cal."  
  
Then she gave a big grin, but nothing about it was happy.  
  
"Sorry Logan both answers are wrong." He sputtered on his beer.  
  
"I'm 17 and I was captured by Bastion, the man who operated Z.T, I was then rescued by Magneto of all people, who was staging an attack on the base. He was quite furious in fact that humans would torture me for X-Men secrets, but it's ok Wolvie, I don't expect you to always be there for me."  
  
Logan's eyes were bugged out, and suddenly reached out for her, but she evaded his grasp. Leaning over she picked up a bag near her feet, and began to walk toward the forest.  
  
"Jubilee wait!" Jean cried rushing toward the girl, only to hit a field of energy blocking her off. All the X-Men and GenX reacted immediately trying to get past the barricade Jubilee had set up.  
  
//I have given you too many chances Logan, I cannot keep seeing you as my father when you are never there for me. //  
  
She spoke this for all the X-people to hear, her bag firmly in her hand, Jubilee began to shake, her body wrenching in pain. Then two silts made themselves down her shoulderblade, blood dribbling down. Then energy burst forth from the self inflicted wounds, forming into the shape of glowing wings. Unfolding them, Jubilee took to the air, never looking back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Her life had no Celebration, no Joy, so why had she been named so?  
  
"Because your mother was Joy, why else shouldn't she have named her daughter after something that made her happy?"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, and watched as the older female began to materialize in the booth in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, but still, and oh, why are you here."  
  
"Oh I'm hurt, can't your aunt visit you every once and a while?"  
  
"Because you and our entire damn family help cause this pain."  
  
"Jubilee just because I am Fate doesn't mean I choose, it was the Elders, as you call them The Powers That Be. I so wished to not set the things in motion, but even I cannot change your Destiny. When your mother gave up her position as Joy, things were set off balance, and Death, Pain, Sorrow all faded from this realm, everything then went into chaos. That is what is making the world like it is."  
  
Fate hesitated.  
  
"When Joy was lost, Death lost it meaning, He no longer was a gift, but a torture, with no Joy and Death to balance out Pain and Sorrow, the Twins faded because that is what makes people's lives as they are today. If they were reintiated, humans would look at life and find it more enjoyable, wars, sensless seaths would become osolete, and humans would stop hating each other."  
  
Jubilee took a long look at the woman, knowing everything she was saying was true, Fate could never lie. But it was not like she liked that. Fate's silver hair fell well past her shoulder's her eyes reflecting blue, one said her eyes were what created opals, for blue to show her sadness, red her anger, and green happiness, but the white always shimmered, showing her tranquility. Her face was surprisingly young, for one that had been born before time, she looked 20 or so, and drop dead gorgeous.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I have come to warn you, to give you a glimpse of what is ahead..."  
  
"I thought that was against the Rules?"  
  
"...It is let me finish. The Powers have decided that the need to balance is in order, you are the last surviving Descendant from the Powers on this Realm, so you will be chosen first for one of the Spirits. Then others will be created for the Postions."  
  
"I have to?"  
  
"Yes it is in your blood, you will either be chosen for one of the four, Joy, Pain, Sorrow, or Death."  
  
Jubilee stared at her in shock. She then placed her head in her hands. Joy, no, Pain and Sorrow wouldn't be so bad, she had more than enough, but Death? She didn't even want to consider that option.  
  
Fate looked down at her niece sadly, she wished she wouldn't have to do what would come later, in all she shouldn't even be here, telling her this, but she felt that Jubilee had a right to know what would be happening.  
  
"I can only say it will be happening soon, young Jubilation, so you must be ready."  
  
And with that Fate was gone. 


	2. Death and New Beginnings

Jubilee walked down the street, the sun dying under the California waves, only to be resurrected the next day.  
  
Oh by the Mother, why did she have to be Chosen?  
  
Jubilee shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her jeans, head bowed in concentration. Her mother had been Joy, a Spirit, or Fae, to help the people of the Earth. She and Jubilee's other aunts and uncles had been created by the Power's That Be, so if one thought logically, Jubilee was the daughter of a Goddess and a Mortal man.  
  
Joy, Kindness, Compassion, Love, Anger, Pain, Sorrow, Death, Destiny, and Fate were created to guide mankind, to help them.  
  
It seems a bit weird to think of the more negative emotions were to help people, but they were designed to give a way, an outlook for those emotions. But when they had started Fading, that's when mankind began to become more hatful, and love for one another had become a thing of the past.  
  
Jubilee kicked a can in her path, when a sound caught her ears. She stopped, straining her senses. Something was wrong. A small scream echoed off the small side street's of L.A. Jubilee stared at the people around her, all ignoring the plea for help, to entranced in their own problems to notice someone else's.  
  
Jubilee felt disgust weld in her, and she turned, trying to discern the direction of the cry.  
  
Running down into a ally, a woman lay bleeding, her attackers already gone from the crime scene.  
  
Jubilee crouched down next to her, laying the woman's head in her lap, trying to stop the bleeding from a gunshot wound.  
  
The woman stared up at her, the tiniest of smiles on her face. Her blonde- gray hair was streaked with blood.  
  
"So...someone....cared...."  
  
Jubilee laid a hand gently on he woman's mouth, signaling to not to waste her precious breath. Jubilee searched herself for her cell when the tell- tale sirens were heard in a distance.  
  
Jubilee tried to make the woman as comforable as possible. Blood began to poor out of the woman's mouth, and with a few gasping breaths, she died in Jubilee's arms.  
  
Jubilee gave a small cry, and set the woman's head on the pavement, terror began to fill her as the EMT's rushed to the body, but was what frightened her most was she could see the woman's soul begin to wander the earth, no Death to guide her to the afterlife. Slowly Jubilee reached her hand, and touched the woman's soul and a flash of light led her into darkness.  
  
  
  
"Jubilation. Jubilation. Jubilation Lee, open your eyes."  
  
Jubilee blinked lazily against the lights, stood up, and rolled her eyes at seeing Fate, in all her majestic, Goddess glory.  
  
"You, Jubilation Lee, by the Council of the Elders, have been chosen to be the Mistress of Death, because of your compassion for mortals to be a peace with the world and with themselves."  
  
Fate raised her hands and a beam of light shot itself into Jubilee. And for the second time that day, Jubilee blacked out.  
  
There will be one more segment of this story so don't get your panties tied up in a knot. It will be a Epilogue of sorts, and the X-Men will guest star in it. MoonFairy 


	3. Epilogue: Honor and Meetings

This should be the last chap. I might consider writing a sequel but I don't know, I have so many other fics to finish, but hey when I'm done with those, who knows?  
  
2 years later........  
  
Logan, other wise known as Wolverine looked outside his window, snow swirling around, obscuring his heightened eye perception, blocking the outside world from him.  
  
Walking to the woman laying in his bed, he smoothed her white hair that was framing her face, and she let out a sigh of comfort, the light reflecting off her gold wedding band.  
  
"Logan?" She murmured half awake, trying to sit up.  
  
"Shh." Leaning over he kissed her temple. "Go back to sleep 'Ro."  
  
Ororo mumbled something out, but was already fast asleep.  
  
He let out a smile, but it was cut short. Raising his head, he took deep, even breaths. He wasn't wrong, this scent was HERS, one her hadn't smelled in years.  
  
Careful, with his predatory grace, he made his way to the med labs. Why would she be here, of all places?  
  
Slipping into the room, were the scent was originating from, the only form was that of a young "Jane Doe" mutant, who was slowly dying no matter what Hank did.  
  
"Jubilee?" He dare not breathe, there was no way she could stay hidden in such a bright room, but he knew she was here. He knew.  
  
"Jubilee?" His voice took on a much more pleading tone, he could feel her in the room, her scent, so familiar yet so strange, was so strong he could taste it!  
  
Precious minutes passed, and Logan almost jumped out of his skin when the heart monitor went flat.  
  
Time seemed to slow down as Hank roughly, yet gently in his own manner shoved Logan away. And the thing that impacted Logan the most, Jubilee's presence was gone, only leaving her scent in the dead patient's room.  
  
Three centuries later............  
  
Logan began to cough up blood, but it didn't matter, nothing mattered. Three centuries of hell, three centuries of watching all those he love fade away to dust. He was glad, he was dying, and he could finally be with those he loved. Many woman he had loved, but none had ever mattered as much as Ororo and Jubilee. Ororo had died quietly, after ordering her never-aging husband to find someone to love. To not wait for her. The other was Jubilee, his daughter that had disappeared from his their lives. They never found out what happened to her.  
  
Humans were long extinct, and mutants were the new dominant species of planet Earth. Colony's were already in space, and leaving Earth a useless mud ball of a planet. A treaty was signed in 2259 with Shiar empire, from the love of Charles Xavier and Lilenadra. One of the few uninhabited places were his land in Neo-Canada, from the wealth he had acquired of the years. Some places had to be preserved......  
  
Hell, even Sinister died a few years back, died at the hands of one his own experiments......  
  
He looked over at the body of Sabertooth, glad that he had some connection to the past. This new world had become to much for the old souls, and both were tired and soul-worn, so they had agreed to have one last go at it, to die with some honor.  
  
The pain had become numb long ago, and his long control of his body was making so his healing factor could not kick in. It would be only a matter of time.......  
  
The cold began to fade away, and warmth returned, and he stared into the one face he thought he would never see again. Jubilee...  
  
He looked at her in shock, then surprise, and she only smiled and helped him to his feet. Looking around, he almost let out a yelp when he saw himself laying on the forest floor of Neo-Canada, with Sabertooth not to far away.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jubilee gave him a sad smile.  
  
"Hi Wolvie. Long time no see?"  
  
Precious moments went by.  
  
"Wolvie, I just want to say I'm sorry...."  
  
Logan melted there and then, he opened his arms and enveloped her in a hug. A small sob choked in her throat.  
  
"It's ok darlen, if anything, I should be the one to apologize..."  
  
He then noticed how little she changed since the last time he saw her, her hair was much longer, thick and wavy it almost reached her knees. She had grown a few inches, but other than that, nothing much. Except that she had the same energy wings as she did when she had left them that fate full day.  
  
She rubbed her eyes, keeping the tears a bay, 300 years have taken there toll, giving her time to rethink all that she had lost.  
  
"The great Wolverine, saying he's sorry, hell has officially frozen over." A small laugh escaped both their throats.  
  
"What is all this?" He waved his hand around at the space around them, and his body below them.  
  
"You're dead, you know that, but I am the guide for the souls that leave this plane."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow, and Jubilee rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm Death, does that suffice?" She said sarcastically.  
  
The eyebrow went up further.  
  
"My mother was a deity/spirit/fae/fairy or whatever you want to call the Powers-That-Be. But I was born from a human father, so my mother gave up her position for him. So I'm not even full human. So I was made Death, make sense."  
  
"Somewhat, yeah."  
  
Jubilee just sighed, and a silence descended over them.  
  
"We have a lot to talk about huh."  
  
"Yeah we do Wolvie. Yeah we do..."  
  
The silence descended once more.  
  
Jubilee then looked over, and began to see something that Logan could not see.  
  
"I must go."  
  
"Why??? I just found you! Do you really think I give you up?"  
  
Jubilee laughed, "Your not loosing me, I'm always here, I just have duties to full fill. Anyways," A sly look came to her eye. "Ororo waiting, and she may be patient, but three hundred years is a long wait, and I know you two have some catching up to do."  
  
A blush settled across his gruff cheeks, and Jubilee laughed, she then drew him into a hug. "See you in a while Wolvie."  
  
Logan nodded, and his soul/body dematerialized into a small ball of light. Playing with it slightly over her knuckles, Jubilee sent it to the Higher Realm, were all souls rested with their loved ones.  
  
Jubilee smiled, and faded away, going to help the next person find their way home.  
  
  
  
I had an extremely hard time doing the ending, but I could not think of any other way of doing it... I didn't want Jubilee to be angsty and mad at Wolvie, but I didn't want them to really to throw their arms around each other and declare all is right (which I did ) and I hate myself for it. I hate this ending, any ideas on how to make it better.  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
BrightStar, you the first one to review so I salute you, and your comments kept me going......  
  
BrokenWing81, you help put me in the mood to write.......  
  
Krillan, your the only reason I am considering to write a sequel!!!  
  
NIsh, I am glad someone said I wrote an original story, I am forever in the fear of never coming up with my own idea! 


End file.
